Rainbow Unicorn: To Us
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU. ONE SHOT set in the Rainbow Unicorn universe. It's Valentine's Day, and while Emily has almost forgotten about the special day, Naomi has a surprise in store that she hopes will knock her socks off. Rated M.


**A/N: Hello there! This is a wonderfully fluffy, slightly smutty companion piece to Rainbow Unicorn that I've cooked up as a special treat for you all for Valentine's Day. I mean, it's mostly commercial bollocks as far as I'm concerned, considering that if you really love someone, you don't need a special day to tell them...**

**But in spite of my cynicism about it all, this incarnation of Emily and Naomi aren't cynics where each other is concerned, so...here it is. This one is for all of you who have someone to love.**

**Minor Cigarette Warning™ applies, along with a Goo/Fluff Alert™**

**Enjoy wisely.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger. All your typos are belong to us.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>(Emily POV)<strong>

"Effy!" I said, as I was about to leave the unicorn early Friday morning. "D'you have a minute?"

"Sure, Emily. What's up?" Effy replied, regarding me with curious blue eyes.

"Uhm... What's Naomi's favourite flower?" I asked. "I mean, I _should_ know, but..."

Effy smiled. "I won't hold it against you, Ems. I know she likes lilies, and... Red roses. Thinking of something for Valentine's Day?"

I blushed. "_That_ obvious?"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Effy smirked. "But, whatever you get her, I know she will love it. Can I make a suggestion, though?"

"Uhm...sure."

"Flowers, although lovely, are a bit... Well, cliché, I suppose."

"Oh." I replied. "I couldn't think of anything else at short notice... I sort of forgot all about it."

"_Ah_, I see." Effy said. "Well, whatever you come up with, I'm sure she will love it." She said, with that knowing look in her eye. "Anyway, I've got to be going, I'm meeting Anthea for breakfast."

"Right...well, see you tonight?"

"Sure." She said, as she breezed out of the door.

I turned around to spot Naomi closing the door to her office, and starting to walk down the stairs. I leaned against the bar, watching her descent. "Have I ever told you just how gorgeous you are, babe?" I said, with a smile.

Naomi laughed as she reached the bottom of the staircase. "Once or twice, baby." She said, as she took me in her arms and held me tight, kissing my forehead. "Effy gone?"

"Yeah, she is apparently having breakfast with Anthea." I replied. "We should get home, though... I'm pretty tired."

"Well, your chariot awaits, my love." She grinned, holding her hand out to me. I took it, and after she had locked up, we walked to the car and she opened the passenger door for me in a chivalrous manner. "My lady..."

"Why, thank you!" I smiled, as I got into the car.

* * *

><p>By the time we made it to Naomi's...sorry, <em>our<em> flat, I had fallen asleep. I must have been more tired than I thought, because the next thing I registered was Naomi gently nudging me awake.

"Ems...baby, were home."

"Mmm?" I murmured, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Oh. D-did I fall asleep?"

Naomi smiled. "Yeah, you did. Come on...let's get upstairs, and then you can sleep all you want."

Once we had got upstairs, I blindly managed to make my way into our bedroom, and all but collapsed into bed, not even bothering to undress. I was definitely tired, it had been a very busy evening at the club, and I'd been run off my feet.

"Ems... Are you ok?" Naomi asked, as she snuggled up to me.

"Mmhmm. Just more tired than I thought." I muttered, accentuating my statement with a yawn.

"Aww, baby... At least get undressed before you crash, yeah?"

I groaned, again, sleepily, as I began to undress myself. I barely noticed Naomi watching me with curious roving eyes. She undressed too, and soon enough we were wrapped in each other's arms, my head nestled into her shoulder.

"I love you, you know?" Naomi said softly, kissing the top of my head.

"Mmhmm...I love you, too." I whispered.

She gently stroked her fingers through my hair, and I felt so loved and cocooned in that moment. "My tired little Ems... Sleep now, baby... I'll be here when you wake." She murmured softly, and at those words, I drifted right off to sleep.

"Naomi! We're going to be late!" I giggled, as Naomi's wet, naked body wrapped itself around mine as she invaded my shower.

"Not if we make it quick..." Naomi smirked, her warm hands cupping my wet naked tits. "You know I can't resist you when you're wet and naked, babe." She added, one of her hands trailing down my stomach and not stopping until her fingers persistently pushed between my folds and began to rub at my clit.

I moaned softly. "Why do you always make it so I can't resist you?"

"Because you love me and you know it..." She said, leaving hungry kisses across my shoulders. "And you know you want me to..."

"Naomi...I..._oh_, fuck it..." I groaned, as she turned me around and pushed me back against the shower tiles. Her lips attached themselves to my neck and she sucked at my pulse point as her fingers slid inside me. My arms wrapped around her and my fingernails scratched down her back as she thrust her fingers purposefully inside me, curving them and touching every pleasurable space she could find. My excitement built to a crescendo as she rubbed her thumb insistently against my clit and I shuddered hard and cried out loudly as I came on her fingers.

Tenderly she kissed me as I began to calm down, and she reached over to the shower gel that we had, squirting some in her palm to lather it up. "Turn around." She said, and I followed her instruction. She then rubbed the gel all over me, my back recasting against her chest, the scent of vanilla and raspberries permeating my nose. Her hands moved in delicate circles over my skin, and finally she rinsed me off and turned the water off.

I turned around and looked up into her eyes. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" I asked.

"Yes, but you can show me later... Right now we have to get to the club..." She grinned, reaching for a towel.

* * *

><p>The night was busier than the previous one, for a Friday. What's more, it was Valentine's night, so business was busier than usual, what with several couples wanting to show each other a good time. Both Naomi and I were due for a break around ten, and I had managed to find a florist that was still open, on the pretense of getting coffee for us both, and did actually buy Naomi some flowers... Six white lilies, and six red roses, as well as a card, and I managed to also find a small packet of Lindor chocolates, because I knew we both liked them.<p>

When ten o'clock rolled around, I was making my way through the crowd to Naomi's office, when I was grabbed from behind, two arms snaking around my waist, and a kiss being placed on the back of my neck.

"I'll have you know, I have a girlfriend, and she'll kick you arse for doing that." I smirked.

I heard a soft chuckle in my ear. "I won't tell her if you won't?" Came the sly reply, making me laugh. I turned around and saw Naomi's piercing blue eyes staring back at me. She leaned in close and kissed me softly. "Come on, I have something to show you." She said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as she led me up the stairs.

"To the roof."

"Oh. Uh... Can I meet you up there? I've got to...go to the bathroom."

"Sure." She replied, kissing me again. "Not too long though, yeah?"

I kissed her back slowly. "Never." I grinned, and then watched her go up the stairs to the door that led to the roof. Once she was out of sight, I raced back down the stairs to the bar. "Effy!" I said, loud enough to get her attention. "Flowers!"

Effy nodded, and opened the door to the fridge, crouching down and retrieving the flowers I had purchased earlier in the afternoon. She also handed me the chocolates as well. "Don't trip on your way up there, Ems." She smirked.

"I won't." I nodded.

"Go get her, Emilio! And...take pics?" Cook grinned.

"Fuck off, perve!" I laughed, swatting him on the shoulder.

I made my way through the crowd and up the stairs, opening the door to the roof and letting it close behind me. Naomi stood, leaning against the barrier, looking out over the rooftops. She turned around, and gave me the widest smile when she saw me. I walked towards her, holding the flowers behind my back. "Close your eyes?" She raised her eyebrow, then nodded, and closed them. I held out the flowers. "Ok."

She opened them and they suddenly went wide. "Emily...they're beautiful!" She said, as she took the bouquet from me and inhaled their scent.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naoms. I know it's not much, but..." I said, pausing. "I almost forgot about it."

"No, it's perfect, baby...thank you so much, it's very sweet of you." She smiled. "In fact... I have something for you, too..."

"You do?"

She nodded, and then grabbed her walkie talkie off her belt. "Ok, Cook...throw the switch!"

"_Roger!_" Cook's voice came crackling from the small handheld radio.

Naomi waited a moment, and smiled, looking past me. "Turn around." She said, softly. I turned around, and saw a series of red fairy lights surrounding the door to the roof, in the shape of a heart, with an arrow through it, from bottom left, to top right. I stepped closer towards it, and Naomi spoke again. "Ok, Cook... Now the second switch."

"Aye aye!" He replied, and I watched in shock as several more lights lit up on the wall, spelling out the most romantic question I'd ever been asked.

"**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**"

"Oh my _god!_" I said, as I covered my mouth in absolute total shock, feeling butterflies beating their wings all over the place inside me. I turned around to face Naomi, completely stunned, as she was down on one knee and holding out an open ring box, a simple gold band sitting in the middle of it.

"Emily, you mean the world to me and I love you so very much, I don't even _have_ the words. I would _very_ much like to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me."

"Oh, my... You _really_ know how to make me speechless, Naomi Campbell." I said, blushing profusely.

"Uhm...is that a _good_ speechless?"

"Yes." I laughed, tears filling my eyes.

"Oh, good. So,_ uhm_... Will you marry me?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I will! Yes!" I replied, pulling Naomi up and into my arms as hers wrapped around mine.

She dipped her head and kissed me passionately, and then took my hand, placing the ring on my finger. "I_ truly_ love you, Emily Fitch."

"And I love you, Naomi Campbell." I said, kissing her back just as passionately.

We remained in each other's arms until Naomi's radio crackled into life. "_So, uh...did she say yes?_" Cook asked.

The both of us laughed, and Naomi answered him. "Yes, Cook. She did." Naomi said, proudly.

"_Fuck yeah! Hey Eff! Emily said yes!_" Cook said, we heard Effy cheering in the background, and the two of us burst into giggles.

"Cook... Thanks for your help, mate. Any chance you can deliver that bottle of Moët up here?"

"_Right away, boss, right away._"

Once Cook had brought up the champagne and two glasses, he left us in peace, after giving us both congratulatory hugs. I broke out the chocolates, and we shared them between us, as Naomi sat against the wall, my back to her front, as we both viewed Cook's handiwork.

"To us." Naomi said, as she clinked her glass against mine.

"Yeah... To us." I replied, turning around and kissing her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN#2: AWWWWWWW...**

**This may well be the last side-shot I write in the RU universe, but having said that, I might change my mind. Who knows...**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review if you wish.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
